The Killer Lover
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Ia berada dalam kehidupan hitam. Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran bukanlah keinginannya. Namun, seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam celah hidupnya, membuat ia berpikir ulang tentang dunia yang dijalaninya. Balas dendam bukanlah jawaban. "Bisakah sekarang, aku dapatkan keajaiban milikku Sakura?"/Narusaku Always/M for blood, violance, lime/OOC/Long oneshoot/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Mainstream story/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Rate M for a little bit blood, violence, lime**

**Romance, a little action**

**.**

.

.

**The Killer Lover**

.

.

.

Senapan laras panjang dalam genggaman tangannya tearah rapi pada satu sosok tegap yang tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya. Nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran disetiap sisi ruang itu.

Satu sudut bibir miliknya terangkat tinggi. Lelaki paruh baya disana tak sekalipun menyadari keberadaan sang lelaki bersurai pirang yang datang sebagai malaikat hitam yang bersiap merebut nyawa miliknya. "Sayang sekali nyawamu hanya sampai disini saja, Tuan berduit." gumamnya setengah berdesis.

Satu tarikkan nafas ia hembuskan, detik itu juga senjata dalam kendalinya melesakkan timah besi dari selongsongnya, mengujam dengan pasti titik pusat yang ia tuju. Menumbangkan satu tubuh yang dipastikan kini tak lagi bernyawa, bersimbah darah dari satu vital organ miliknya. Tak ada suara ledakan senapan api, tak ada teriakan kesakitan. Semua rapi terkemas seperti yang telah direncanakan.

Tangan-tangannya bergerak gesit mengemas perlengkapan senjata miliknya. Lagi, bisa ia rasakan adrenalin dalam darah miliknya mengalir cepat, hal yang biasa terjadi ketika satu misi merengut nyawa selesai ia lakukan.

Dia tak tahu kenapa.

Dan ia juga tak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Langkah kaki-kakinya cepat. Menimbulkan derap-derap saat berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berbelok kearah belakang bangunan mewah ini. Menghampiri satu mobil milik sahabat baiknya yang terparkir tersembunyi diantara semaknya belukar disana.

Satu nama lagi dalam daftar kematian miliknya. Dia Hidan. Seorang pengusaha kelas atas dengan begitu banyaknya kolega-kolega hebat yang dimiliki. Secara rahasia tergabung dalam kelompok Akatsuki. Satu kelompok yang masih ia buru sampai detik ini. Orang itu sempat ia jadikan sandera, mengintrogasi namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia bungkam tetap bungkam akan kelompok Akatsuki.

Hidan, satu dalam lima anggota Akatsuki yang tewas. Ia dan sahabatnya mengetahui dengan pasti masih ada beberapa anggota mereka yang aktif dalam pergerakan rahasia mereka.

Satu saudara sahabatnya bergabung disana. Uchiha Itachi. Ia tewas beberapa tahun lalu. Tak tahu dengan pasti apa penyebab kecelakaan yang dialaminya, namun melihat raut wajah Sasuke selaku adikknya kala itu, lelaki pirang bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah kabar baik bagi sahabatnya. Hidup itu kejam.

Mereka semua hidup berlandaskan dendam. Membunuh sebagai pelampiasan terhadap ketidakadilan hidup. Terutama untuknya. Namikaze Naruto.

_"Everything clear?"_ satu senyuman lebar dan kepalan tinju terarah padanya saat Naruto masuk kedalam mobil. Menatap Kiba, ia membalas dengan kepalan tinjunya sejenak.

_"Like usual."_Sahutnya dengan raut wajah datar. Tak berniat menyombongkan diri. Suaranya selalu terkesan berat dan dalam. Ia meletakkan satu tas hitam berisi berbagai jenis senjata di jok mobil belakang dan kembali memperhatikan kearah depan. Menyandarkan punggung ketika Kiba mulai menyalakan mobil dan bersiap melesakannya.

_"Let's have fun."_

.

.

.

Ia beruntung. Meski hidup dalam kubangan hitam kotor, setidaknya ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat hebat yang dapat dirinya percayai sepenuhnya. Hidup dalam dunia milik mereka bukan lah mudah, terkadang satu teman akan seperti air dalam gurun berpasir. Terlalu berharga. Dan mereka tak segan menyerahkan nyawa demi satu sama lain.

Kaki miliknya melangkah keluar setelah Kiba memakirkan mobilnya diantara deretan mobil-mobil berkelas tinggi lainnya. Satu diantaranya kepunyaanya. Mereka berdua mulai melangkah memasuki satu club yang menjadi tempat bermarkas kelompok milik Jiraya. Sang Ketua.

_Air Club_. Satu bagian lain dari hidup lelaki pirang itu. Tempat dimana ia mengenali sosok lain yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Dimana seorang Namikaze Naruto mempunyai keberanian untuk menciptakan hal baru yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Kakek Jiraya, satu sosok yang telah dianggapnya pengganti orang tua yang telah lama pergi, menutup takdir. Naruto sangat menghormatinya dan rela mati untuknya. Dia yang mengenalkan lelaki pirang itu pada senjata api. Mengajarinya membunuh semua ketakutan yang dulu merengutnya ketika orang-orang yang disayangi terampas paksa dari genggamannya.

Orang-orang ini. Baginya mereka adalah malaikat namun, berdiri diatas pusaran neraka.

_"Hey Guys."_ Kiba berseru nyaring saat mereka berdua masuk kedalam satu ruangan pribadi milik mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera bergerak mendekat kearah seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna lavender. Sementara Naruto memilih duduk disofa yang masih kosong tak jauh dari Sasuke yang kini tengah ditemani satu wanita yang berbeda dari kemarin hari. Naruto ingat gadis yang kemarin Sasuke ajak kencan berambut keabuan, dan sekarang berambut coklat.

Ia hanya memutar bola mata, melirik kearah sudut lain dimana Shikamaru tengah asik tertidur tak memperdulikan suara dering ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Semua, bahkan dirinya bisa dengan mudah menebak jika Temari, kekasihnya lah yang tengah menelpon.

Gaara, sahabatnya yang lain nampak bermain game didepan satu televisi layar datar dengan kekasih pirangnya. Mereka tengah asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Hal-hal seperti ini telah membuatnya terbiasa. Kebisingan suara _club, alkohol,_ wanita penghibur. Ia terlalu terbiasa.

Satu hal yang Naruto sering herankan dari mereka. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tak tahu jika pekerjaan kotor mereka tak membuat mereka menjadi sosok brengsek yang senang bergonta-ganti pasangan. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke. Tak terhitung berapa gadis yang sudah permainkannya. Salah satu playboy yang terkenal di _air club_ ini. Tak ada gadis disini yang belum pernah merasakan kencan dengannya.

Dan terlebih, para kekasih mereka bukanlah dari kalangan sembarang. Salah satunya Ino kekasih Gaara yang keluarganya memiliki reputasi tinggi di distrik Konoha. Temari yang juga merupakan kakak kandung Gaara adalah seorang Desainer. Sedang Hinata, jangan tanyakan gadis itu yang memiliki segudang kesempurnaan.

"Misi kalian sudah selesai?" Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Hanya mengangukkan kepala singkat dan meraih satu botol minuman disana. Tak benar-benar mengurangi rasa hausnya ketika ia tegak, tapi cukup untuk meredam kalut yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya gunakan waktumu luangmu untuk bersenang-senang Naruto.." Ia dengar Kiba berbicara, namun lelaki pirang itu masih terlalu fokus menegak kembali minuman dalam genggaman tangannya. "Pilihlah satu gadis dan kupastikan kau tidak akan kesepian." Godanya.

Naruto mendengus kasar. Meletakan botol kosong ditangannya diatas meja. Sedikit melirikan mata kearah Kiba tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Topik seperti ini ia bahas lagi. Kiba sudah terlampau sering mengodanya perihal kehidupan pribadi.

"Hidup itu pilihan Naruto..." Kali ini tak ia sangka Gaara menimpali. Sahabatnya yang berambut merah bata itu jarang berucap. Irit kata sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dirinya juga termasuk."Apa salahnya bersenang-senang? Jangan terlalu menghukum dirimu sendiri."

Lidah miliknya berdecak. "Dan sekarang kau terdengar seperti seorang Ibu."Balasnya sarkastik. Memilih bersandar dan menutup dua matanya yang melelah.

"Betul Naruto, jangan membuat kami berpikir jika kau memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang."Dan tawa nyaring terdengar dari pemuda penyuka anjing itu. Membuat Naruto kesekian kalinya menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan tingkah mereka yang selalu berubah layaknya bocah-bocah sekolahan.

Naruto bukan seperti mereka. Sulit untuk memasukkan kata cinta yang telah kubur lama dalam satu nafas kehidupan yang ia miliki. Ia tak bisa bersikap seperti Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara atau bahkan Sasuke. Tentu beberapa kali ia yang sebagai lelaki normal pernah terlibat hubungan satu malam dengan para gadis, tapi selanjutnya hanya kata bosan yang kembali ia rasakan. Naruto menikmati hidup sendiri dan tanpa beban. Ia tak ingin suatu saat nanti kembali dihadapkan pada cinta yang sering membuat luka.

Takut?

Jika boleh jujur, mungkin saja iya.

Tapi ia sudah telan jauh-jauh hari kata takut itu.

"Namikaze-san..." Kedua kelopak miliknya terbuka. Mendapati Shizune-san tengah berdiri diambang pintu menatap kearahnya sembari tersenyum. "Jiraya-sama memanggil anda." katanya ramah.

Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukkan dan segera beranjak. "Dapatkan hadiahmu Naruto." sebelum benar-benar menghilangkan diri dibalik pintu, ia lemparkan satu tatapan membunuh kepada Kiba yang baru saja berseru cukup keras.

Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Ketua sudah kembali dari luar negeri?" tanyanya datar. Berjalan menaiki tangga dibelakang Shizune, assisten pribadi Jiraya. Menenggelamkan kedua tanganya disaku celana.

Wanita awal tigapuluh tahun itu mengangguk singkat, membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Satu tangan lelaki tua itu terangkat sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan menunggu sejenak sementara dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku mendengar tentang keberhasilanmu dalam misi beberapa hari lalu.." Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Ucapnya sembari menepuk bahu kiri lelaki bermata jernih itu.

Satu alis milik Naruto terangkat tinggi.

"Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu hadiah." Sambungnya dengan satu senyum aneh. Sedikit heran karena tak biasanya Kakek Jiraya akan memberikan hadiah seperti ini. Setiap ia menangani misi, mereka hanya tinggal mengirimkan uang dan beberapa bonus jika semua berjalan lancar seperti yang telah direncanakan.

"Hadiah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa serak.

Jiraya tertawa pelan. "Suigetsu bawa kemari." Perintahnya pada salah satu anak buah. Suigetsu mengangguk patuh dan segera melangkah keluar untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian ia kembali namun tak lagi seorang diri. Ada seseorang yang dibawanya.

"Itu hadiahmu."

Wajahnya yang semula datar kini berubah. Cukup terkejut. Dengan beberapa kerutan yang juga tercipta.

"Sial, jangan bercanda denganku kakek tua." katanya kasar. Hal yang sering dilakukannya jika sudah merasa kesal. Jiraya shanya tertawa keras dan berjalan mendekati hadiah yang ia maksudkan. Safirnya melirik sinis mengabaikan tawa menyebalkan dari lelaki tua itu.

"Ayolah Naruto. Bawalah dia pulang bersama denganmu." kata Jiraya lagi. "Kaukan hanya tinggal sendirian di apartement besar itu. Setidaknya dia bisa menemanimu..." Naruto bisa mengartikan tatapan Jiraya yang kini dilayangkan kepadanya. "...atau menghangatkan ranjangmu."

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin." Nadanya meninggi. Terkesan dingin dan serius. Ia nampak berdiri bersiap pergi dari sana. Enggan menanggapi Jiraya yang kadang-kadang terlampau aneh sikapnya.

"Apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Lihatlah wajah cantiknya ini, setidaknya berilah tempat tinggal."

Saat tatapannya beradu dengan bola mata hijau disana, satu hal yang bisa lelaki pirang itu garis bawahi, jika gadis itu bukan dari kalangan biasa. Dengan pasti dulunya berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Terlihat dari penampilannya.

"Jadikan saja pelacur disini." Kata Naruto tak peduli. Membuang muka saat tatapan mata hijau disana telihat semakin mengiba.

"Ck,ck,ck...kau kejam sekali. Terlalu sayangkan barang berharga seperti ini hanya dijadikan wanita penghibur? Meski dibayar mahal aku tetap tak akan menjualnya." Jelas Jiraya seraya menarik senyum untuk gadis itu sebelum kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bawalah pulang. Apa susahnya?" Dua tangannya terlipat didada. Mulai bosan dengan perbincangan kali ini.

"Kau gila. Nenek sihir itu bisa menggorok leherku jika aku membawanya pulang." Ujar Jiraya mulai merubah ekspresi seakan mendramatisir. Tapi itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi jika Jiraya benar-benar membawanya pulang. Tsunade, istri Jiraya memang terlalu mengerikan jika marah.

Ia memutar bola mata malas. "Titipkan pada Shizune-san." katanya masih berusaha mencari jalan lain.

"Kau bodoh, Shizune sudah berkeluarga."

"Berikan pada yang lain."

Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Pertama aku berniat seperti itu. Tapi mengingat semua anak-anak disini brengsek dan suka sekali bermain dengan wanita jadi kuputuskan tak akan menyerahkan gadis manis ini pada mereka." Jiraya berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya baik-baik."

"Tidak." Ia masih bersikeras menolak. Tak ada alasan untuk membawa gadis itu pulang kerumahnya.

Jiraya terlihat juga tak ingin menyerah. "Sudahlah, kau keras kepala sekali. Ia juga pasti bisa membantumu merawat rumah." Lelaki tua itu mendorong tubuh sang gadis bersurai merah muda mendekat pada Naruto. "Sudah cepat, aku masih punya banyak urusan."

Naruto sedikit kelabakan. "Kakek tua aku tidak mau."

"Terserah." Ucap Jiraya tak peduli. Di dorongnya tubuh Naruto agar segera keluar dari ruangannya bersama sang gadis. "Jaga baik-baik, ok?" Pintu itu tak benar-benar menutup ketika tubuhnya dan sang gadis keluar dari ruangan disana. Kepala Jiraya masih menyebul keluar dengan senyum yang Naruto anggap menyebalkan masih bertengger diwajah keriputnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi Naruto..."Lelaki pirang itu memincing tajam menunggu Jiraya menyelesaikan kalimat mengantungnya. "...dia masih perawan."

Dan pintu itu tertutup cepat dengan bunyi 'BLAM' keras. Beberapa anak buah yang berada diluar ruangan hanya menatap geli sembari mengacukkan jempolnya pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu segera ambil langkah dari sana.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto harus berdecak emosi melihat siapa yang kini berdiri diujung tangga bawah. Padahal ia sedang tak ingin menjadi objek ejekan dari yang lain.

"Hohoho, lihatlah siapa yang sahabat _blonde_ kita ini bawa? Seleramu ternyata tinggi sekali Naruto, pantas saja kau jarang menggaet seorang gadis." Kiba berkelakar dan tertawa keras bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan tawa Kiba bisa mengalahkan dentuman alunan musik yang mengalun ditempat itu.

"Berhenti menggodanya Kiba." Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya melirik sebentar pada Naruto. "Kau tak lihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya?"

Kiba mengangkat bahunya lalu merangkul kekasihnya. "Ok..." Kiba mengedipkan satu matanya."... tapi Naruto, beritahu aku perkembanganya, right?" Dan pemuda berambut coklat itu pergi dengan tawa yang kembali terdengar.

_"Crazy person."_ Gumamnya. Ia mendekat pada Shikamaru. Menyerahkan satu ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku celananya pada pemuda jenius itu. "Periksa semuanya, Shika." Shikamaru menerima dan mengangguk singkat.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu segera melangkah pergi diikuti gadis berparas cantik yang masih diam sejak tadi. Berjalan menuju area parkir dilantai dasar.

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Membiarkan gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berkata-kata. Lagipula ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Untuk sekedar bertanya namapun ia enggan.

Mobil bertenaga kuda itu segera melesak dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota yang tak pernah tidur.

.

.

.

"Aku Sakura."

Keheningan yang sempat mereka berdua rasakan akhirnya terpecahkan oleh ucapan pelan gadis itu. Naruto tak berniat membalas. Ia masih berfokus memegang kendali mobil.

"Kau?"

Ia kira gadis itu tak akan lagi berbicara, namun satu pertanyaan kini tersodor untuknya. "Naruto." Ia menjawab singkat, terlampau singkat tanpa ada penambahan kata-kata basa-basi yang biasa orang normal lakukan. Itu bukanlah sifatnya.

Dan kali ini gadis itu tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Mata hijau jernihnya sempat memperhatikan lekuk wajah Naruto barang beberapa menit sebelum kemudian membuang pandangan keluar kaca jendela mobil.

Hingga kemudian tanpa sadar tertidur karena lelah yang menderanya.

Naruto sempat kebingungan ketika mobilnya telah terparkir di _bassment_ apartement. Ia memandang gadis itu sejenak sebelum kemudian berusaha membangungkannya. "Kau bangunlah..." Suaranya jelas tak cukup mempan hanya untuk sekedar membangunkan Sakura yang terlihat memang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Heyy.." Ia acak kasar rambut pirangnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan segera membuka kelopak matanya dan itu semakin membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

Sempat terpikirkan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu didalam mobil namun, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam apartement. Kepayahan? Tentu saja. Apalagi tatapan orang-orang ketika ia masuk kedalam lift yang seakan memandang dirinya sebagai psikopat penculik para gadis.

Itu memuakkan.

Nyala lampu otomatis langsung benerang ketika ia melangkah masuk kedalam apartement miliknya. Naruto meletakan tubuh Sakura diatas tempat tidur tak terpakai disalah satu kamar dan ia segera melangkah keluar sembari menutup pintu.

Tanganya bergerak lincah membuat satu cup ramen instan dan segelas jus. Ia melahapnya cepat sebelum kemudian bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Dan mandi dengan air hangat mungkin bisa menghilangkan beban yang terasa menghimpit pundaknya.

.

.

.

Ia telah terbangun beberapa menit lalu. Namun masih terasa enggan untuk menampilkan dua iris birunya. Beberapa kali bergerak gelisah dalam tempat tidurnya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk benar-benar bangun.

Ia terduduk sebentar ditepian ranjang mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Serta menggosok gigi.

Suara berisik dari arah dapur saat ia keluar dari kamar menarik perhatiannya, sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang wanita sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya sebelum akhirnya ia teringat kejadian semalam. Ia lupa telah membawa seorang gadis pulang kerumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya tajam. Membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan satu cup ramen berukuran besar dan menutup kembali dengan sebelah kakinya.

Sakura menoleh, lalu mendekati Naruto melihat benda yang lelaki itu pegang. Merebut dengan cepat cup ramen tersebut sebelum Naruto berhasil membukanya. "Kau jangan telalu banyak makan makanan seperti ini. Ini tak sehat." Ucapnya sembari memasukan ramen tersebut kedalam tempat sampah yang juga telah berisi bekas-bekas cup yang telah menumpuk.

"Kau..."Naruto menggeram. Mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat disekitar tubuhnya. "Jangan bersikap mengaturku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Sadarlah diri jika kau sedang menumpang." katanya emosi.

Sakura kembali mengurus masakan yang tengah dibuatnya. "Aku sadar.."Ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya nampak datar. "...maka dari itu aku tak ingin melihat orang yang telah berbaik hati padaku memakan sesuatu yang tak baik bagi kesehatan."

Naruto tertawa kering. "Terimakasih kasih sekali untukmu. " Ujarnya Sarkastik. "Tapi ini hidupku dan tak ada yang bisa mengatur kecuali diriku sendiri."

Sakura mematikan kompor. Menuangkan masakannya kedalam satu piring besar dan meletakannya diatas meja makan, lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Ya itu hidupmu. Tapi untuk hal baik apa salahnya diatur."

"Jangan mengguruiku."

"Kau keras kepala sekali. " Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Sudahlah makan saja. Setidaknya mulai hari ini aku yang akan memasak untukmu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Tak lagi berniat mendebat dan memilih meraih sumpit miliknya. Menikmati sarapan pagi yang terlihat enak didepannya.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya raut wajahnya berubah. Detik lalu nampak serius dengan beberapa kerutan yang tercipta didahi, detik selanjutnya ia nampak menyeringai cukup lebar dan sesekali menepuk tangannya dipaha karena senangnya.

Satu kebiasaannya saat ia tak memiliki misi maupun terlalu malas untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar diluar rumah. Naruto lebih suka duduk beralaskan karpet beludru lembut, memegang joystick dan tenggelam dalam dunia virtual. Sibuk memainkan _game_ dan tak jarang menggerutu karena tak berhasil mengalahkan musuh.

"Aku perlu pakaian." Perkataan itu menembus pendengarannya. Namun Naruto terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka bibir menjawab ucapan datar dari gadis yang kini berdiri-bersidekap dibelakangnya.

Dahi Sakura tertekuk karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang lawan bicara. "Naruto..." Jelas sekali nada panggilannya menyiratkan rasa jengkel.

Naruto berdecak. "Ambil dilemari dan pilih yang kau inginkan." tanpa sekalipun beranjak dari layar datar dihadapannya ia menjawab, membuat kesan nada seakan tak ingin diganggu.

Mengusap wajahnya pelan, mencoba mengontrol perasaannya, Sakura segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Sempat ragu ketika berdiri depan pintu namun kemudian memutuskan berjalan masuk.

Cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian.

Berpuluh-puluh pakaian tergantung rapi ketika lemari besar didepannya terbuka. Sakura meneliti satu persatu. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya sibuk menggerutu beberapa kali mengatakan kata bodoh dan sebagainya.

Semua pakaian laki-laki dan dilihat dari postur tubuh tentu saja pakaian-pakaian ini tak akan fix dalam tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa ia terlihat aneh memakai baju yang kebesaran. Tak ada opsi lain yang bisa ia pilih, satu kaos berlengan panjang warna keabuan menjadi pilihannya. Ia tak mungkin memakai lagi pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang.

Masih untung ada baju yang bisa dipakainya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Satu kalimat tanya mengandung berbagai makna terucap dari bibir Sakura yang kini tengah menumpukan dagu diatas lututnya yang ia peluk. Wajahnya datar sementara mata hijaunya memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang sedari tadi masih sibuk bermain _game_. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sejak lima belas menit lalu duduk diatas sofa.

Entah Naruto yang terlalu asik atau tak mendengar, lelaki itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, masih berkutat menekan tombol _stick_nya. Tak ingin lengah dalam permainan adu jotos yang tengah dimainkannya.

"Kau juga tak menyukaiku..." Suara Sakura seakan semakin tenggelam. Beberapa kali menghirup udara seakan menguatkan diri. "Begitu banyak yang membenciku." Ia menambahkan setelah beberapa detik hening.

"Apa aku terlalu buruk?" Meskipun Naruto belum sekalipun menyahuti, Sakura masih terus mengucapkan hal yang ia ingin lontarkan. "Bahkan menjadi pelacurpun juga tak akan ada gunanya." Terdengar nada kegetiran kentara dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Detik ini, setelah sekian lama terdiam, Naruto membalas. Namun tak ada perubahan. Ia masih sibuk menjalankan _game_nya.

"Apa kau juga pernah merasakan hal sama sepertiku? Merasa tak dibutuhkan?" Sakura menurunkan kedua kakinya dari sofa, dibiarkan menjulur mengantung. Ada sedikit cerah bahagia dalam matanya. "Apa hidup seperti ini pilihanmu?"

_Game_ disana terhenti, Naruto meletakkan _joystick_ ditangannya diatas karpet. Lalu terdengar dengusan darinya. "Apa urusanmu?" Pemuda itu terlihat tak fokus menatap objek tujuan matanya. "Ini hidupku."

Sakura mengangguk pelan meski lelaki itu tak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin ikut campur dengan apa yang kau geluti. Hanya saja, saat aku memilih keluar dari rumah, keadaan selalu mendesak tak memberi pilihan." Sakura berhenti, seolah tengah mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan cerita miliknya. "Sebelum bertemu Jiraya, sempat aku mencuri dan hampir menjadi seorang pelacur. Tapi kau tahu? Terasa ada kepuasaan yang aku rasakan saat melakukannya meski itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus."

"Lalu kenapa tak jadi pelacur sekalian? Bukankah kau senang-senang saja melakukannya?" Naruto menanggapi, nada bicaranya jelas-jelas sekali mencemooh gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Yah, tapi Jiraya-san menyelamatkanku disaat yang tepat. Entah aku yang harus bersyukur atau mengeluh. Aku tak tahu."

"Beruntung sekali." Ucap Naruto terkesan mengejek.

Sakura turun dari sofa, ia hanya berdiri tak sekalipun melepas sosok Naruto dalam pandangannya. "Apa yang bisa ku berikan untukmu?" sebuah nada yang justru seakan terdengar seperti permintaan.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala, sedikit mengangkat kepala guna menatap Sakura. "...untuk membayar kebaikanmu." tambah gadis itu lagi.

"Kau bicara seolah kau punya satu gudang emas."Naruto taklagi memandang Sakura, terlihat kembali meraih _joystick_ yang sempat terabaikan untuk beberapa saat. "...Memang apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" tantangnya.

"Tubuhku."

"Tidak. Terimakasih." jawab lelaki itu cepat.

Sakura mendekat. Ia duduk disebelah pemuda itu, menatapi dari samping. "Lalu apa yang paling kau butuhkan didunia ini?"

Naruto seakan dipaksa membatu untuk sesaat. Paling dibutuhkan? Tak ada. Tak ada yang ia butuhkan didunia ini. Semua yang ia inginkan telah pergi. Senyum ibunya, suara Ayahnya, semangat adiknya. Semua telah berlalu darinya. Meninggalkan luka.

"Diamlah." Hanya sebatas kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Kau terlalu takut. Aku tahu itu." Ketika Naruto menoleh. Dua iris berbeda warna saling terjerat. Garis-garis wajah Naruto mengeras. Safirnya menggelap.

"Takut?" ia seolah ingin menegaskan kata gadis itu. "...kata itu telah ku buang jauh-jauh dari hidupku." Ia mendesis tajam. Terlihat berbahaya.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata pelan beberapa kali. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Meski aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu, namun siapapun dengan mudah mengartikan setiap kali melihat mata indahmu." Sakura menepuk pundak lelaki itu sembari mendirikan tubuhnya. "Setidaknya aku bersedia menjadi seorang teman."

Sebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya sesaat sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dari ruangan disana. Naruto tak berkata apapun. Kepalanya mendadak terasa penuh akan perkataan gadis itu.

Sial.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang kertas ditangannya lalu memandang Shikamaru begitu seterusnya sejak semenit lalu. Ia masih nampak tak paham dan berkali-kali meminta lelaki pemalas itu mengulangi penjelasannya.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya malas saat sekali lagi Naruto memintanya kembali menjelaskan rencana mereka. "..setelah kedatangan gadis itu kau jadi semakin bertambah bodoh saja."

Naruto terlalu sibuk-malas untuk meladeni perkataan Shikamaru. Ia meraih pena yang tergigit diantara celah bibirnya. Membuat bentuk lingkaran tak sempurna dalam kertas yang dipegangnnya sebagai sebuah tanda.

"Apa dia termasuk dalam jaringan Akatsuki?" Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Separuh badannya condong kedepan. Lingkaran dalam luar matanya semakin nampak karena ia tak tidur untuk merencakan misi yang mereka terima.

Shikamaru, dia berperan penting dalam kelompok. Penganalisis yang cermat dengan spekulasi-spekulasi hebat yang dimilikinya."Dia hanya menjadi sasaran karena licik, pintar memanipulasi. Banyak yang menginginkan kematiannya."

Kepala Naruto teranguk. Banyak atau hampir semua perusahaan-perusahaan maju disana memiliki hubungan dengan jaringan rahasia Akatsuki. Menjadi donatur untuk jaringan yang dikabarkan memproduksi obat-obatan terlarang dalam skala besar. Namun sampai detik ini tak ada yang bisa rumit dan sulit menembus.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu yang lain?" Naruto menyimpan kertas itu kedalam salah satu laci meja. Melayangkan tatapan pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah. Kiba dan Gaara sedang melacak dan mengamati sistem keamanan disana. Dan Sasuke, dia mendapat misi sendiri dari Ketua. Jadi kau yang bertugas menjadi pengakhir." Terangnya.

"Baiklah."

Sejam lalu ia hendak pergi ke _air club_, namun ternyata Shikamaru mendatangi apartementnya untuk membicarakan satu misi yang mereka terima. Turut serta membawa seorang gadis pirang, yang tentu saja adalah kekasihnya. Dan Temari begitu saja langsung akrab dengan Sakura ketika ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku masih harus ke kantor Jiraya. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku serahkan." Satu hal, Jiraya memiliki beberapa perusahaan yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang, tentu saja hanya untuk sekedar menutupi pergerakan-pergerakan kelompok jaringan miliknya.

"Kita keluar." Shikamaru mengekor Naruto keluar ruang kerja lelaki pirang itu. Menemukan dua gadis yang tengah asik bercakap-cakap. Tentu seputar obrolan para wanita.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Temari, ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka dan dua sosok tubuh tegap keluar dari sana.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Melemparkan kunci kearah kekasihnya yang terlihat tak siap menerima hingga membuat benda itu terjatuh dilantai. "Kau yang menyetir, aku mengantuk."

Sembari dengan bibir menggerutu, Temari memungut kunci mobil tersebut. "Dasar..." Lalu beralih menatap Sakura. "Kita ngobrol lain kali, ok?" Sakura hanya tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan.

Perempuan pirang yang bekerja sebagai desainer itu berdiri. Sejenak ia menatap Naruto. "Kapan-kapan bawa Sakura-chan ke _Club_ Naruto."

Lelaki pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu menggiring kedua tamunya menuju pintu.

"Bilang pada Jiraya aku akan menemuinya lusa."

Shikamaru menganguk mendengar ucapan lelaki _blonde_ itu dan segera melangkah mendahului sang kekasih. Temari melemparkan senyum pada Naruto, berpamitan dan segera menyusul Shikamaru dengan tergesa.

Ketika ia berbalik setelah menutup pintu. Didapatinya Sakura berdiri didepannya. Memandang dalam.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku membeli pakaian?"

Bola biru itu berputar malas disertai satu hembusan nafas dalam.

_"Ok."_

.

.

.

"Cepat pilih dan segera pulang. Aku tak suka menungu."

Sakura menganguk pelan pada Naruto dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju baris-baris rapi pakaian yang dijual dalam butik tersebut. Sementara Naruto memilih duduk disatu kursi panjang berwarna kuning terlalu mencolok.

Satu butik yang terletak di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan telah menjadi langgananya. Bukannya dia seorang laki-laki yang gemar berbelanja selayaknya wanita, namun pemilik butik ini adalah sahabat dekat Jiraya dan beberapa bulan sekali mengirimkan potong baju kerumahnya. Tanpa ia perlu bersusah payah datang.

Pergerakan dua safirnya terhenti. Dari kaca bening butik, diluar sana ia bisa melihat seseorang yang seperti ia kenali. Dengan terburu ia segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk memilih baju. Mengejar seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan setelan jas formal.

Dari jarak tak cukup jauh, ia mengamati. Terlihat jeli meski banyaknya orang-orang yang bersliweran. Sedikit alisnya bertaut ketika melihat orang yang diawasi nampak bercakap-cakap dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus.

Naruto tak mengenalinya.

Brughh.

"Ah maaf." Seorang wanita tua nampak membungkuk memungguti belajaannya yang berjatuhan-berserakan karena tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terpaksa membungkuk dan membantu wanita itu memunguti barang-barangnya, memasukkan ke dalam tas belanja. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu berlalu.

Lelaki pirang itu mengumpat dalam hati melihat orang yang diawasinya telah menghilang entah kemana. Cepat atau lambat ia akan segera mengetahui. Berbalik langkah, ia kembali menuju butik.

.

.

.

"Kau tadi pergi kemana?" Sakura menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto. Dikanan kiri tangannya memegang tas belanjaan. Sedikit terburu masuk kedalam lift yang terbuka.

"Tak ada." Naruto terlihat beberapa kali memeriksa ponsel dalam genggaman tanganya. Sesaat menampakan mimik serius sebelum menyimpan benda canggih tersebut kedalam saku celana.

"Ada masalah?"Sakura terus memperhatikan Naruto. Bisa menangkap lelaki itu tengah gusar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Naruto menggeleng dan segera melangkah keluar ketika lift terbuka dilantai tempat tinggalnya. Ia bergerak membuka pintu apartement. Membiarkan Sakura yang kepayahan membawa barang belajaannya.

"Naruto.." Sakura meletakan barang yang dibawanya diatas sofa. Menghampiri Naruto yang hendak berlalu menuju kamarnya. "jika ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Berhenti bersikap peduli kepadaku."

Sakura meraih satu tangan Naruto. Terasa dingin dipermukaan kulitnya. "Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu." Ucapan kasar Naruto barusan seakan tak Sakura dengar. Gadis itu masih berusaha membujuk.

"Urusi-urusanmu sendiri." Dengan jemarinya yang terlepas dari genggaman, tubuhnya juga bergerak masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu cukup keras. Membuat Sakura hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Dia tetap akan tinggal bersamamu selama dia mau."

Jiraya berusaha berkonsentrasi pada satu berkas dokumen yang tengah diperiksanya. Mengabaikan keberadaan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang tengah menyumpah serapah karena ucapannya barusan.

"Kau tidak bilang seperti itu kemarin." Intonasinya meninggi dengan saffirnya yang nampak memincing sengit. Dua tangannya terkepal erat diatas paha.

"Memang. Tapi aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya." Jiraya masih tak menatap Naruto. Sesekali mengoreskan tinta dalam pena guna untuk membubuhi sebuah tanda tangan.

"Dia bukan bayi." Geram si pemuda.

"Aku tahu."

Mencoba mengontrol emosi, Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

Pena itu bergerak menggelinding diatas tumpukan kertas setelah Jiraya meletakannya. Ia memandang Naruto yang duduk disudut ruangan. "Aku tahu kau pasti telah menyelidiki asal usulnya." Lelaki tua itu memutar kursi yang tengah didudukinya, menatap ke luar jendela. "Dia anak mendiang sahabatku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat berada dibar Hasirama. Untung saja aku masih mengenali wajahnya."Henti sejenak"...yatim piatu sepertimu."

"Jangan membawa cerita drama disini."

Jiraya menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum cukup lebar. "Aku kasihan karena hidupnya yang sebatang kara."

Naruto mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, menatap malas lantai ruang kerja Jiraya. "Carikan hotel atau sejenisnya."

"Tidak akan. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Dalam perkataannya terselip nada mengejek.

Jiraya kembali tertawa pelan, memutar kembali kursinya dan menatap Naruto yang bersiap pergi. "Tak ada yang tak berlebihan untuk makhluk sepertinya."

Naruto memutar malas bola matanya, lalu segera melangkah dari sana sebelum kemudian suara Jiraya menghentikannya ketika tangannya baru saja memegang daun pintu.

"Naruto.." Kali ini terdengar serius ucapannya. "...jika ada masalah ceritakan padaku."

Menyunggingkan satu seringai, pemuda itu mendengus." Tentu saja." Sesaat lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Suara kesakitan terdengar dalam ruangan kecil disana. Seorang laki-laki berambut malam menggerang, terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit ketika sekali lagi satu pukulan dilayangkan ke arah perutnya. Menimbulkan bunyi 'Bugh' pelan dan kembali ia rasakan sakit dalam organ dalamnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jambakan paksa membuatnya mendongak keatas. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, dan sesekali terdengar suara lirih yang coba ia ucapkan. "..kau tahukan sedang berurusan dengan siapa? Apa maksudmu bertingkah seperti itu?"

Gigi-gigi rapinya terlihat kala meringis merasakan sakit yang semakin parah. "Ak-aku tidak ber-"

"Diam." Jambakan terlepas disertai dorongan hingga ia terpelanting kedepan dengan wajah menghantam dinginnya lantai. Tangannya yang terikat ke belakang tak bisa membuatnya bergerak bebas.

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya dipaksa berlutut. Satu orang menyeringai sembari memainkan satu pisau lipat berkilat didepan wajahnya. Ia menegak ludahnya dengan susah. Tenggorokannya seperti dicekik.

"Bagaimana kalau benda ini menari-nari diwajahmu? Sepertinya itu cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ngeri jika benar-benar menggores kulit wajahnya. "Ku-ku mohon..."

Ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Hanya diam disana membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Ini..."

"Argggh.."

Benda itu benar-benar menembus kulitnya, ditarik paksa dari pelipis hingga dagu, membuat satu garis panjang yang kini berwarna karena darah luka disana. Perih dan sakit. Pandangannya juga sedikit mengabur akibat darah yang menetes melewati kelopak matanya.

"Dan ini..."

"Tid-..Arggghh."

Beralih, pisau itu mengoyak sisi wajahnya yang lain. Kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan saat pisau itu membuat pola abstrak diwajahnya. Membanjiri wajah itu dengan darah. Airmatanya yang keluar berbaur dengan darah miliknya. Rupa yang semula menawan kini nampak cacat.

"Satu ini.."

"Sssakitt.."

Kali ini pisau itu menari-nari didahi miliknya. Mengukir seakan wajah itu adalah papan kayu yang biasa dijadikan objek seni rupa. Ketika melihat karya yang telah dibuatnya, sosok itu menyeringai senang. Melempar pisau berlumur darah ditangannya ke sudut ruangan.

Seorang anak buahnya yang lain memberikan sapu tangan. "Aku sudah bosan, selesaikan semuanya..."

Meninggalkan korbannya yang masih setengah sadar bersimbah darah, ia keluar dari ruangan disana. Dan ketika terdengar satu letupan pistol terdengar, satu nyawa kembali terambil hari ini.

.

.

.

"Apa menjadi pembunuh bayaran adalah keinginanmu?"

Naruto sedikit menoleh, nampak memincingkan mata mengirimkan sinyal tak suka melihat Sakura masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar miliknya. Ia kembali menata peralatan eksekusi yang biasa digunakannya. Berbagai jenis pistol hingga senapan laras panjang ia miliki. Semua legal dan bersetifikat. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi Jiraya yang mengatur semua.

"Menurutmu, apa ada orang yang mau jadi pembunuh bayaran?" Naruto berbalik tanya dengan nada sarkastik. Seolah pertanyaan frontal milik Sakura tak memerlukan adanya jawaban. Tak ada yang pernah menanyai dirinya seperti itu.

Sakura duduk ditepian ranjang tempat tidur pemuda itu. Menatapi sosok Naruto yang tengah sibuk. "Bukan begitu.." nada miliknya terdengar mendesah. "...hanya saja, apa pernah kau memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarga orang-orang yang kau hilangkan nyawanya?"

Jemari Naruto berhenti bergerak, ia diam ditempatnya. "Tentu saja." Suaranya tegas dan dalam. "Aku tahu betul rasanya.." nadanya begitu getir.

Gadis itu beranjak dan mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah meletakan tas hitamnya diatas lemari. Ia seakan menyadari satu hal penting. "Kau..?" Sakura benar-benar kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Namun akhirnya ia meneruskan kalimatnya. "...apa kau anak tertua dari Uzumaki?"

Naruto menoleh, safirnya menajam menatap Sakura. "Uzumaki sudah mati. Hanya Namikaze." Begitu banyak kegetiran dalam suaranya. Sakura merasakannya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya hampir tak percaya. Mata hijaunya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ak-aku tak tahu jika masa lalumu sangat menyakitkan..."

Naruto mendengus." Lupakan, rasa sakit itu sudah terkubur lama." Ketika ia berniat meninggalkan kamarnya, raihan tangan Sakura dilengannya membuatnya terhenti. Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi matanya seolah berbicara untuk melepaskan.

"Mungkin hidupku tak sesakit masa lamamu." Gadis itu meraih satu lagi tangan Naruto. "...tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya itu." Dan ia memeluk tubuh tegap didepannya dengan berani. Tangannya melingkar dipunggung lelaki itu. Bersandar penuh.

Naruto diam, sudah sangat lama sekali ia tak mendapatkan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Sedikit memori tentang keluarganya berkelebat dalam pikiran. Tak bisa, ia tak bisa bersikap seperti ini.

Mendorong kasar, pelukan Sakura ditubuhnya terlepas. Naruto memasang ekspresi tegas nan berbahaya. "Jangan bersikap seenaknya denganku." Kemudian ia bergerak cepat meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak sempat mendapati tangis yang gadis itu urai.

.

.

.

Bahkan ia belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam Air club, ketika Kiba dengan semau-maunya menyeret cepat-cepat dirinya masuk ke ruangan tempat biasa mereka berkumpul dan segera mengunci pintu.

Alis pemuda itu bertautan. Dirapikannya kemeja hitam yang nampak mengusut karena cengkraman Kiba. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Mengambil tempat disamping Gaara yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Baca itu Naruto." Satu koran edisi mingguan terlempar didepan mejanya dari Kiba. Halaman pertama, dengan berita utama tentang kasus pembunuhan tercetak jelas disana. Kasus penyiksaan berakhir dengan pembunuhan. Naruto memungut koran tersebut. Membaca cermat, sebelum kemudian kertas koran itu teremat dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Brengsek, kita bahkan belum mengintrogasinya." Emosi menguar dari pemuda itu. Dilemparkan koran tersebut sembarang arah. Beberapa kali terlihat menghela nafas, menetralkan pikiran sebelum bertanya pada rekan-rekannya. "Bagaimana itu bisa sampai terjadi?"

Gaara membiarkan tumpuan pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto. Ia meletakan pena ditangan keatas meja, merenggangkan tubuh sejenak lalu memilih untuk menjadi pihak penjawab. "Saat kemarin kau lihat Sai bertemu orang lain di pusat perbelanjaan, sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting..." Naruto masih bungkam ingin mendengar cerita Gaara lebih lanjut. "Ketika kami lacak, hari itu tepat Sai menghilang dengan tiba-tiba."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Andaikan saja kemarin dirinya tidak lengah.

"Apa kau masih ingat wajah orang yang ditemui Sai?" Kali ini Kiba yang bertanya. Sementara Shikamaru masih tengah sibuk menganalisis berkas didepannya, sedang Sasuke masih menjalankan misi dari Jiraya.

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng. "Tak jelas. Aku tak mengenali."

Kiba mendesah keras. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar dipunggung sofa. "Akatsuki kah?" Entah pertanyaan itu tertuju untuk siapa. Shikamaru mengalihkan objek perhatiannya. Memandang lurus kearah Kiba yang duduk diseberang.

"Kemungkinan iya. Sepertinya dari dulu ia telah ada koneksi dengan Akatsuki." Shikamaru menambahkan. "Dan tentu saja, ia dibunuhkan karena melakukan kesalahan. Tapi entah apa."

Sai, seorang laki-laki mantan murid Jiraya. Dulu dia bergabung bersama Naruto dan lainnya. Namun beberapa tahun terakhir ia sering tak tampak dan beberapa bulan kemudian Jiraya mengatakan jika Sai telah keluar dari Organisasi. Tapi tentu saja, tak semudah itu. Mereka masih mengawasi pergerakannya, hingga sekarang dia yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Kita bahas itu nanti..." Gaara menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran diatas meja. "...kita bahas misi besok dulu."

Dan semuanya memilih mengangguk serempak.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua itu?" Naruto menunjuk bahan-bahan masakan yang tersimpan didapurnya. Meminum jus kaleng dalam genggamannya dan bersandar dipintu dapur. Memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura menarik senyum. Sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan. "Tadi aku turun ke bawah, pergi membeli beberapa bahan di supermarket..." Gadis itu menoleh. "..tenang saja, aku tak mencuri uangmu."Lalu tertawa renyah.

Naruto mendengus, berbalik arah. "Kau bisa ambil dilaci meja kamarku jika butuh. Gunakan sesukamu.." dan ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang menggerutukan betapa sombong dirinya.

Sakura ingat, Naruto terlihat seperti sosok Kakaknya yang telah pergi, namun kakaknya adalah seorang yang murah senyum dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan lelaki pirang itu. Tapi Sakura rasa, mungkin saja Naruto tak akan menjadi pribadi dingin seperti ini jikalau bukan karena masalalu yang memaksanya. Ia hanya ingin bersikap kuat dihadapan orang lain meski terlihat sekali kerapuhan merajainya.

Saat dia dulu juga kehilangan ibu tersayang karena penyakit kronisnya, ia pun sama menjadi rapuh. Tak ada orang tua, saudara dan ia hidup sebatang kara. Tinggal bersama seorang bibi jauhnya yang kejam memaksakannya lari dari rumah. Terpontang-panting dijalanan seperti gelandangan.

Ia merasakan penderitaan itu. Teramat sulit.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi hari ini?"

Sakura memandang Naruto disebrang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Pemuda itu melirik Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali meyuapkan sendok kedalam mulut, mengunyah pelan lalu menyahut. "Iya." Terlampau singkat. Naruto tak pernah berkata panjang terhadapnya, sangat jarang menanggapi setiap cerita yang dikatakanya. Pemuda itu terlalu misterius bagi dirinya.

"Kemana?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Melupakan makanannya yang belum berkurang sejak awal.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Misi." Katanya datar.

"Haruskah?"

Perkataan itu menghentikan Naruto yang hendak kembali menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Lelaki itu meletakkan sendoknya kembali diatas piring. Kehilangan selera makan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah pekerjaan seperti ini berbahaya?" kedua mata hijau Sakura nampak tak fokus, ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tak ada yang ku takutkan."

Sakura memutar dua matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kau masih punya pilihan."

Naruto mengepalkan dua tangannya, mendorong mundur kursi yang tengah didudukinya dan segera beranjak. Raut wajahnya terlihat mengeras. "Berhentilah mengatakan hal tak penting." Tegasnya.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang berlalu dengan pilu.

.

.

.

Memeriksa tali sepatunya yang telah terikat kuat, Naruto meraih tas hitam miliknya. Menyampirkan dibahu sementara satu tanganya sibuk membenahi letak topi yang tengah ia kenakan. Satu kacamata hitam terpasang, menghalangi siapa saja untuk menilik dua mata indah miliknya.

"Aku sudah me-nonaktifkan beberapa waktu sistem keamanan disana." Kiba menggigit _sandwich_ miliknya sembari menerangkan. Kedua matanya terarah pada layar _tablet_ yang ia letakan diatas _dashboard_ mobil."Petugas akan saling bertukar _shift_ ketika pukul sembilan tepat. Dan itulah kesempatanmu, tapi waktumu tak begitu banyak. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit."

Naruto yang tengah berdiri diluar mobil hanya mengangguk singkat pada Kiba. Matanya menerawang pada gedung mewah diseberang jalan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu menawan menghiasi. Terlihat wara-wari orang-orang berbadan besar disekitar gedung. Terlihat sangat ketat pengamannya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Naruto." Gaara menyerahkan satu koper pada Naruto. Mengangguk, lelaki pirang itu segera melesat pergi.

Kakinya bergerak melihat lampu _traffic_ menyala merah bagi para penggendara. Menyatu dengan pejalan kaki lainnya yang juga tengah menyebrangi jalan. Naruto berlari kecil menuju satu jalan kecil dengan lebar tak lebih dari satu meter. Jalan yang dilewatinya penuh genangan air dengan begitu banyak tumpukan sampah kotor dikanan-kiri jalan.

Sesaat ia berjongkok menemukan satu penutup pipa bawah tanah, membukanya dengan sedikit kepayahan dan segera turun menggunakan tangga besi disana. Bau tak enak menusuk-nusuk penciumannya, didalam juga begitu gelap. Sementara tetes-tetes air yang hanya ia dengar.

Menginjakkan kaki di dasar, Naruto meraba permukaan dinding disampingnya, seketika itu tempat disana menyala terang ketika ia menekan sebuah saklar. Kiba dan Gaara dengan detail telah memberitahu sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, ia bergerak kearah utara dengan langkah lebar. Mendapati satu pintu diujung jalan, ia segera membukanya.

Menemukan satu ruangan dengan begitu banyaknya kardus-kardus bertumpuk serta berbagai benda lainnya. Naruto menatapi sekitar barang beberapa detik sebelum mendekat kearah satu pintu lainnya. Kali ini ia membuka pelan, sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu. Memastikan aman, ia segera melenggang dari sana. Sebuah lorong panjang, sepi tanpa ada orang. Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya Naruto berjalan menuju sisi kanan. Mencoba mencari sebuah tangga.

Ketika ia berbelok diujung jalan ia tersenyum tipis mendapati apa yang dicarinya. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menaiki tangga, sesaat langkahnya terhenti menilik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Lima menit sebelum pukul sembilan tepat. Terdengar bunyi derap-derap sepatu, orang-orang yang bercakap-cakap dan tawa-tawa keras. Naruto masih diam ditempatnya, seakan ikut menghitung waktu.

Ketika terdengar kata sapaan dari ujung tangga, Naruto segera meneruskan langkah. Ia nampak memeriksa satu ruangan besar dengan beberapa cctv terpasang dipojok langit-langit. Seperti halnya sebuah lobby hotel. Hanya ada satu orang lelaki yang tengah menyesap kopi sembari sesekali tertawa karena buku yang ia baca. Melangkah dengan mengendap-endap tanpa peduli dengan adanya cctv yang sudah disadap temannya, Naruto mendekati lelaki itu, tanpa menunggu waktu satu pukulan mendarat ditengkuk penjaga disana. Membuat tak sadarkan diri seketika.

Safirnya begitu jeli memperhatikan pintu-pintu tertutup disana. Mencoba mencari ruangan yang diincarnya, kala senyum dingin mengerikan tertoreh dibibirnya ia membiarkan kaki melangkah menuju satu pintu bercat putih gading nampak mewah karena ornamen-ornamen pelengkap. Tak ragu, ia membuka. Disuguhi benerang cahaya putih dan kamar begitu luas, mewah serta segala macam kecanggihan-kecanggihan yang ada. Melangkah masuk, menutup pintu Naruto meletakkan koper ditangannya. Menurunkan pula tas dalam gendongannya.

Sebuah pistol semi otomatis keluaran jerman menjadi pilihannya. Meninggalkan tas dan menenteng koper, ia bergerak waspada menuju satu lagi pintu tertutup dikamar tersebut. Tak terdengar apapun dari dalam sana. Tak ingin membuang waktunya yang sedikit lebih lama lagi Naruto meraih _handle_ pintu dan membukanya.

Seketika itu matanya melebar menjumpai sasaran tembaknya kali ini telah jatuh dilantai bersimbah darah. Nampaknya telah ada yang mendahului.

"Senang melihatmu lagi...Naruto." Dengan sigap ia menolehkan kepala mendengar suara tersebut. Seseorang dengan seringai mengerikan nampak bersidekap duduk disalah satu kursi. "Masih mengingatku?"

Mata biru dibalik kacamata hitam itu melebar. Cukup terkejut. "Kankoru?"

Meski telah lama, namun Naruto masih mengingat jelas wajah kakak dari sahabatnya, Gaara. Namun, lelaki itu telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena terkena sebuah tembakan. Bahkan sebuah acara pemakamanpun digelar. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?"

Lelaki itu tertawa keras, mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja berdiri hanya karena mendengarnya, Naruto memasang sikap waspada ketika ia lihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Harusnya kau tahu Naruto, dunia kita dunia licik. Memanipulasi hidup-mati seseorang bukan hal sulit."

Guratan-guratan kekesalan mewarnai wajah Naruto, buku-buku jarinya memutih seiring dengan genggaman ditas kopernya mengerat. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Kankoru terlihat berpura-pura menaikan alis. Mengitari tubuh miliknya, dengan telunjuk tangan menyentuh dagu seolah berpikir. Sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas dipendengaran.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Seperti adikku." Berhenti dihadapannya, Kankoru tertawa lagi, tak begitu keras, namun terasa menganggu ditelinga pemuda itu. "Aku bangga melihat adikku yang sekarang. Pasti seru beradu tembakan dengannya."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, membiarkan genaman pada koper yang tengah dibawanya terlepas begitu saja. Memandang benci laki-laki dihadapannya. "Dengan siapa kau bekerja?" pertanyaan itu menyelidik, keluarga Sabaku tak memiliki rekam jejak menjalin hubungan dengan Akatsuki, namun sedikit banyak Naruto menaruh curiga pada lelaki itu.

"Dengan siapa?" Kankoru seolah mempertegas pertanyaan Naruto, nampak seakan tengah berpikir keras dengan dahi yang berkerut. Lalu kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah bekerja dengan siapa-siapa. Jika ada yang memperlukan bantuanku dengan bayaran tinggi dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan."

Ucapan itu tak langsung membuatnya percaya. Apalagi dia sampai berpura-pura mati, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua.

Suara alarm dari jam dipergelangan tangannya -yang telah ia atur sebelumnya- membuat Naruto mengumpat kesal. Ia telah membuang waktu, dan sekarang ia harus cepat kembali sebelum keamanan berjalan normal seperti semula.

"Waktumu habis?"

Tak mendengar apa yang lelaki itu ucapakan, Naruto bergegas melangkah pergi dari sana setelah meraih koper ditangannya yang sempat tertinggal. Dia tak ingin membahayakan dirinya sendiri maupun kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Titip salamku untuk Gaara." Teriakan itu tak ubahnya hanya seperti angin lalu. Lelaki pirang itu terus berjalan dan menyimpan pistolnya dibalik punggung. Naruto terlalu lena karena tak segera beranjak justru meladeni kakak Gaara.

Melampirkan tas hitamnya dipunggung Naruto kembali melangkah keluar dengan cepat-cepat. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya Kankoru bisa menembus keamanan gedug mewah ini hanya seorang diri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Heyyy,,Siapa kau?"

"Sial."

Ketika hendak menuruni tangga, ia kepergok seorang petugas yang berganti _shift_. Dengan pijakan kasar Naruto menuruni anak buah tangga dua-tiga sekaligus.

"Berhenti." Suara derap dibelakangnya semakin terdengar jelas. Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan pistol, terlalu berbahaya. Dan beresiko.

Detik itu, ia hampir terseok jatuh ketika tangannya tergores sebuah belati yang dilemparkan orang dibelakangnya. Betul ucapan Kiba tentang para anak buah yang jago akan seni melempar pisau.

"Brengsek..." tak bisa terus saja berlari. Naruto terpaksa berhenti untuk menghadapi beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang menyerbunya. Dipastikan aksi kali ini akan menguras tenaga.

Dilemparkan koper dan tasnya asal. Darah yang merembes dipakaian yang dikenakannya semakin banyak. Sedikit nyeri dan perih, tapi tak begitu seberapa dirasakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seorang yang berdiri dibaris terdepan bertanya garang. Mengepalkan tangan seolah bisa menghancurkan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Cepatlah." Naruto tak ingin berbasa-basi terlalu merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau benar-benar..." Dua orang sekaligus menerjangnya, seorang lainnya menggenggam pisau lipat terhunus untuk menyerang.

Bergerak menghindar dan mengambil kesempatan, Naruto melayangkan pukulannya dengan telak disisi kanan tulang rusuk orang itu. Membuatnya tersungkur jatuh detik itu juga.

Tak terima mellihat temannya terkapar ketiga orang tersisa lainnya maju menyerang. Membuat Naruto nampak kualahan beberapa saat menhindari pukulan serta sabetan belati pada tubuhnya.

Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya, benar-benar menguras tenaga. Dengan cepat lelaki pirang itu melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada oragan vital lawan dan pasti dengan sukses menumbangkan mereka.

Meski kalah jumlah dan postur tubuh, mempelajari sedikit ilmu bela diri dan titik-titik kelemahan lawan membuatnya keluar sebagai pemenang. Namun kali ini tak ada waktu untuk berbangga diri. Naruto dengan gesit mengambil kembali tas dan kopernya lalu melangkah pergi menggunakan jalur yang sama.

Bisa dikatakan misinya kali ini gagal.

.

.

.

Meringis menahan sakit ketika jarum itu mengoyak kulitnya, membuat pola menutup luka dalam dilengan tangannya. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan cemas sahabatnya yang lain seolah dirinya tengah sekarat.

"Sudah selesai Naruto-kun, tapi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Takut jahitannya akan kembali terbuka nanti." Hinata, kekasih Kiba yang memang seorang dokter terlihat mengemas kembali peralatan P3K lalu menyimpannya disebuah lemari kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa..? Kita bahkan sudah merencanakan dengan baik tapi kenapa.." Kiba seolah sulit untuk mencari padanan kata tepat guna menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jemari tangannya mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang jabrik dengan risau.

_"Sorry_, Kiba. Sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis. Aku juga tak sempat mencari dokumen yang kita butuhkan." Naruto telah berbohong mengarang sebuah cerita tentang kejadian pengeksekusian tadi. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa menceritakan dulu tentang Kankoru yang masih hidup jika Gaara masih berada didekatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda berambut merah itu jika mengetahuinya.

"Iya, tapi kau jadi terluka Naruto. Untung saja kau masih bisa selamat keluar dari sana." Gaara menimpali

"Bukan masalah sulit. Tapi terpenting dia sudah terbunuh." Naruto memakai satu baju milik Kiba karena bajunya tak lagi bisa ia pakai akibat darah yang telah menodai. "Aku harus kembali."

Mereka hanya mengangguk membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sakura tak sekalipun memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum lega ketika mendapati Naruto kembali dari misinya saat ia tengah merenung duduk diatas sofa menunggu kepulangannya.

"Lenganmu kenapa? Bagaimana bisa diperban seperti itu?" Sakura mengekor Naruto yang terlihat lelah. Ikut bergabung menyamankan diri duduk disofa samping lelaki itu." Sakitkah?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya menyandar sofa. Sesekali terdengar geraman kecil disela bibirnya yang terkatup. Sakura menyentuh perban dilengan lelaki itu hati-hati dan tanpa sadar bergumam. "Berhentilah..." Saat safir yang semula tertutup kini menghujami tatapan pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menambahkan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya. "...balas dendam bukan satu-satunya jalan keluar, Naruto"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Dingin. "Kau berkata seakan kau tahu segalanya."

"Naruto.." Tanpa sadar Sakura meremat jemari pemuda itu, menatapnya begitu dalam. "Tak akan ada habisnya jika kau melakukan hal ini."

Naruto menarik kasar tangannya. "Berhenti mengatakan ini dan itu. Perkataanmu tak akan berbuah apapun." Ujarnya dingin, pergerakannya ingin berlalu terhenti akan genggaman tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sedikit banyak aku tahu akan dunia seperti ini. Masih ada waktu untuk berhenti. Kau tahu itu kan?" Sakura meghujami tatapan dalam pada lelaki itu.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya. "Kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengartikan hidup yang ku miliki." Tak seperti biasanya, nada suara Naruto terdengar pelan tak begitu dingin.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman. "Kau tahu, kau tidak sendiri. Kehilangan orang yang kita cintai memang menyakitkan, apalagi kepergian mereka dengan cara yang , hidupmu tak bisa berotasi pada titik balas dendam. Itu bukan tujuan hidup, Naruto."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi dalam matanya yang terpejam. Naruto, ia juga belum terlalu lama mengetahui alasan Akatsuki membantai keluarganya. Setelah diselidiki, Minato ternyata menggagalkan para penyalur dana untuk organisasi tersebut, itu membuat Akatsuki geram dan akhirnya memilih jalan pintas. Ketika itu Naruto sedang berada diluar negeri mengenyam pendidikan, dan kabar pembantaian keluarganya membuat ia jatuh pada lubang kesedihan dalam.

Para polisi yang seakan menyerah akan kasus itu, tak ada orang yang bisa ia ajak berkeluh kesah membuatnya semakin rapuh, hingga Jiraya datang menawarkan satu dunia baru untuknya. Jika para polisi tak mampu menghukum pembunuh orang tuanya, maka tangannya sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucapan Naruto lebih terdengar seperti geraman.

Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak, membiarkan hening untuk sementara waktu. "Kau percaya keajaiban Naruto?"

Tawa yang diurai dari bibir lelaki itu terdengar hambar, terselip olokan untuk ucapan Sakura barusan. "Ini bukan cerita dongeng. Tak ada kisah seperti dalam kartun _disney." _Katanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi aku percaya. Masing-masing orang pasti memiliki keajaiban mereka sendiri-sendiri." Ujarnya pelan penuh keyakinan, mata hijaunya sedikit menerawang.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya lalu menegakkan tubuh. "Hidup seperti sudah keajaiban bagiku." Bicaranya kembali seperti semula. Rendah dan begitu dingin.

Sakura terlampau tak mengerti akan Naruto. Lelaki itu, ia ingin melihat wajah sesungguhnya dari balik topeng datar yang selalu ia tunjukan. Sakura ingin melihat bibir itu menarik senyum tulus tanpa ada beban dalam kilau indah mata safirnya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah aku ikut bersamamu ke Club?" Naruto baru saja mengenakan jaket miliknya ketika melihat Sakura berada diambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya. "..aku bosan disini."

Naruto hari ini harus pergi ke _Air club_ karena Jiraya meminta bertemu. Namun siapa sangka gadis itu akan meminta ikut.

Membalikkan tubuh, Naruto mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja dan berjalan melewati Sakura. "Cepat ganti bajumu." Katanya singkat.

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa Jiraya mendadak memintanya datang. Nampaknya ada hal penting, entahlah. Atau mungkin karena misinya kemarin yang kacau. Tapi selama ini, jika misi mengalami kegagalan Jiraya tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Teman-temannya yang lain telah berkumpul diruang kerja Jiraya saat dirinya datang. Sementara Sakura ia tinggal dibawah bersama Ino dan Temari.

Wajah-wajah mereka nampak datar menjurus ke serius. Terlebih para sahabatnya, sementara Jiraya duduk tenang dikursi miliknya. Bahkan Sasuke juga berada disana.

Menutup pintu, Naruto mendekat kearah Gaara yang tengah berdiri bersidekap. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tak akan percaya ini, Naruto." Kiba yang justru menyahuti pertanyaannya. Lelaki pirang itu menatap Kiba tak mengerti lalu beralih menatap Jiraya.

"Apa ada misi penting?"

Jiraya menaik turunkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya. Mau tak mau sedikit membuat kesal lelaki blonde itu karena melihat tingkah sok misterius ketuanya.

"Memang apa?" Rasa-rasanya Naruto jadi geram sendiri karena tak ada yang langsung _to the point_ untuk mengatakan masalahnya. Apalagi Sasuke yang sedari tadi benar-benar membungkam bibirnya.

"Ehmm..." Jiraya berdeham pelan. Menegakkan tubuh sembari melemparkan tatapan pada Naruto yang nampak kebingungan. "Ini masalah penting."Katanya, entah mengapa Naruto bisa mendengarkan nada tak enak darinya.

"Yah sangat penting..."Kiba menyahuti. "Sangat penting sampai kita harus menyanyi."

Naruto diam ditempatnya. Tunggu dulu?

"Menyanyi?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan jika dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Kiba mengangguk dan menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, Ketua meminta kita menyanyi diacara peresmian club barunya. Apa bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Lelaki berambut coklat itu menggeram karena kekesalannya, sempat melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada Jiraya yang hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak. Lelucon macam apa itu?"

Naruto memang tahu jika Jiraya akan membuka satu club baru, tapi ia tak mengira Jiraya menginginkan mereka... menyanyi? Segila-gilanya Naruto, itu adalah hal yang tak pernah sekalipun ia pikirkan.

"Kalian tak bisa menolak. Lusa, bersiap-siaplah." Lelaki tua itu semakin tertawa keras. Membuat kelima pemuda disana hanya terdiam pasrah. "..sudah semua keluar. Pertemuan selesai."

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Ino bertanya heran kala mendapati lelaki-lelaki itu masuk dengan wajah yang begitu kusutnya. Seakan baru saja tertimpa beban berat. Setahu dirinya, meski ada misi berat sekalipun wajah mereka tak akan berekspresi seperti ini.

"Ketua sudah gila." Gerutu Kiba, tubuhnya kini berbaring disofa kosong. Tengkurap dan menyembuyikan wajah miliknya.

"Maksud kalian?" Temari juga ikut bertanya. Menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Memang berat sekali?"

"Yah berat." Jawab lelaki berambut nanas itu malas.

Naruto yang masih berdiri diambang pintu sedikit mengeryit menatap Sakura yang duduk diantara Ino dan Temari. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya. Melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada dua gadis pirang disana.

Serempak hampir semua orang diruang itu menatap kearah Sakura, sementara Ino dan Temari nampak terkikik pelan. "Sorry Naruto, aku tak tahu kalau dia masih terlalu polos. Padahal aku hanya memberinya satu gelas. Iyakan Temari-nee?" Ino memandang Temari meminta dukungan dan dijawab anggukan oleh gadis itu.

Naruto memutar bola malas melihat Sakura yang setengah tak sadarkan diri. Mabuk.

"Kalian yang urus.."Ucap lelaki itu tegas.

Ino memajukkan bibir kesal. "Diakan kekasihmu? Lagipula setelah ini aku ada acara dengan Gaara, Temari-nee juga ada acara dengan Shikamaru."Lagi-lagi Temari mengangguk untuk menguatkan alasan yang Ino berikan, benar-benar membuat Naruto mendesah dibuatnya. Pasti dua gadis itu telah mencekokinya, dasar wanita !

.

.

.

"Ki-kita mau kemanaa?" Sakura bertanya rancau. Berjalan sempoyongan sementara Naruto membantu gadis itu berjalan. Sialnya dia, teman-temannya yang lain justru meninggalkan gadis ini dan terpaksa membuat dirinya memapah Sakura pulang. Kenapa hari ini terasa kacau sekali?

Ia bersumpah dalam hati untuk tak membawa lagi Sakura ke club.

Gadis itu, masih dengan setengah sadar ia melirik wajah Naruto yang tepat berada disampingnya. "Kau tak suka perempuan?" pertanyaan frontal dari Sakura mendapat dengusan kasar Naruto. Gadis itu kembali menatap kedepan. "Kudengar dari Ino dan Temari-nee, kau jarang bersama seorang wanita. Apa itu sebabnya kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Berhentilah bicara. Kau mabuk."

Naruto sedikit kepayahan untuk membuka pintu mobil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu bersandar lemah di _body_ mobil. Saat kuncinya ia putar dan tinggal membuknnya, cekalan tangan Sakura menggapai lengannya. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh pada gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit memerah mungkin karena efek alkohol, juga bibirnya tak henti-hentinya merancau hal yang tak jelas.

"Katakan padaku. Kau tidak normal?" Entah kenapa, bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengangkat topik pembiacaran mengenai hal seperti itu dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini. Pasti dua gadis tadi telah mengatakan hal tidak-tidak pada Sakura. Gadis ini masih terlalu lugu untuk tenggelam dalam dunia hitamnya.

Naruto menepis tangan Sakura berniat membuka kembali mobil, namun cengkraman gadis itu justru semakin menguat hingga bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan kuku-kuku gadis itu menekan kulit serat pakaiannya sampai terasa dikulitnya. Apa mungkin karena efek mabuknya?

"Kau diamlah." Naruto mencoba melepaskan lagi, namun gadis itu masih kukuh tak melepas. Sedikit banyak Naruto emosi karena ucapan mabuk Sakura tentang anggapannya bahwa ia bukan laki-laki normal. Ia tersinggung, tentu saja. Ia masih menyukai makhluk hawa, hanya akal-akalan teman-temannya saja yang selalu mengoloknya tak normal agar ia segera mencari perempuan.

Naruto terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Jadi itu benar?" Sakura mencerca, tak menyadari Naruto yang berdiri memasang ekspresi dingin miliknya. Bukan ia tak ingin menjawab. Tapi apa orang mabuk perlu diladeni?

"Cepat masuklah. Aku sudah lelah."

"Jawab." Kali ini Sakura bertingkah kekanankan. Membuat dahi Naruto tertekuk tak senang.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Tidak. Kau puas?" Ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto. "Kau bohong." Katanya.

Satu tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Gadis ini sepertinya memang sengaja memancing emosi miliknya. "Brengsek, kau mabuk dan tutup mulutmu itu." Naruto menggebrak atap mobilnya, tanpa sengaja membuat tubuhnya memerangkap tubuh Sakura dengan mobil dan tubuhnya.

Jaraknya terlalu dekat hingga Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu yang tak teratur. Dan mata hijaunya...baru kali ini Naruto mengamati betul, terlalu indah dan menawan.

"Buktikan.." Nada Sakura hanya terdengar bisikan.

"Tidak akan." Ketika Naruto hendak menjauh. Tarikan dijaket yang dikenakan tak mampu membuatnya beranjak lebih dari sana. Kembali mendapati bola hijau tepat dihadapannya. Dua tangan Sakura masih meremat kuat kain jaket miliknya.

"Jangan menantangku." Desis lelaki itu.

Sakura menarik senyum. "Sedang ku lakukan."

Sikap Sakura tak siap saat Naruto mendorong kasar tubuhnya hingga ia menubruk _body_ mobil Naruto hingga cukup keras. Terasa dingin ketika telapak tangan Naruto bersentuhan dengan kulit belakang lehernya. Menariknya mendekat. Dan ia rasakan satu pagutan kuat dibibirnya. Naruto menciumnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menjijitkan kaki guna membalas sapuan bibir Naruto tak kalah _excited _nya. Melupakan fakta mereka masih di tempat parkir.

"Itu yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berbisik saat pergumulan mereka usai. Ia dengan mudah mengatur deru nafasnya yang sempat berhamburan. Berbeda dengan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum miring dengan dua kelopak mata yang kini kembali terbuka.

"Ya. Dan aku menginginkannya lagi." Tarikan itu membuat keduanya kembali pada sebuah ciuman dalam -kedua.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukannya." Shikamaru berbisik disamping Naruto, sementara lelaki pirang itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Sama, dia juga tak akan melakukannya.

Para tamu yang datang dalam peresmian club baru Jiraya semakin banyak yang berdatangan. Naruto dan sahabatnya berkali-kali mencoba untuk tak menatap ke arah panggung cukup megah dengan alat musik lengkap. Mereka terlalu ngeri membayangkan tengah menyanyi disana.

"Kupikir aku bisa mendebutkan kalian sebagai sebuah grup _boyband_." Jiraya yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka berlima sukses mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari pemuda-pemuda tampan disana. "Memang kenapa? Wajah tampan kalian bisa menjual." Selorohnya lalu tertawa keras, mengabaikan bagaimana kelimanya melotot kesal.

"Jangan terlalu keras memikirkannya. Bersantailah." Lelaki tua itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. Lalu berlalu dari sana dengan tawa keras menuju pada tamunya yang lain.

"Kita perlu menghajarnya, sepertinya." Kata Sasuke dingin. Mana sudi dia mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tidak.." Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kita perlu membunuhnya." Ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Kita kabur saja." Saran Gaara, terlihat meletakan gelas minuman dalam tangannya diatas meja, lalu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini."

_"No." _Shikamaru menyanggah usulan sahabat merahnya. "Kau tahu akibatnya Gaara.."

Mengumpat kesal, Gaara menghempaskan diri kembali dikursi. Ia baru ingat, jika sampai ia kabur maka konsekuensinya akan sangat buruk. Harus membantu Tsunade membersihkan rumah satu bulan penuh! _No_, dia tak ingin.

Tapi menyanyi?

Ditembak seribu kali sepertinya tak akan seberat ini. Mereka pembunuh bayaran. Kejam. Tak mengenal belas kasihan. Bisa-bisanya mereka disuruh menyanyi. Apa dunia ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir?

_"Selamat malam semuanya.."_ Serempak, kelima laki-laki tampan itu menoleh kearah panggung dimana Jiraya tengah berdiri disana dengan sebuah microphone. Tersenyum menyapa semua tamu yang kini terarahkan perhatiannya pada dirinya.

_'Oh, Shit.' _Dan dengan kompak kelimanya mengumpat dalam hati.

_"...Terimakasih atas kehadirannya dalam peresmian club terbaruku. Dan sebagai penampilan spesialnya aku akan memperkenalkan kalian semua pada anak-anak tampanku."_

"Aku ingin muntah." Kata Kiba memasang ekspresi mual. Ia sama berkeringatnya dengan yang lain.

"Apa tak ada pilihan lain?" Gaara menimpali.

Tak ada yang menjawab, karena memang tak ada jawabannya.

_"Untuk kalian kemarilah." _

_Ok,_ kelimanya mengutuk lampu sorot yang tiba-tiba menerangi tempat mereka. Sukses menjadi objek perhatian dan menuai decak kagum.

"Kita akan benar-benar kesana?" Bisik Kiba panik. Benar-benar berkeringat dingin.

Tak ada yang berniat menjawab. Mereka terlalu sibuk mencari cara menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." Kali ini Shikamaru yang melangkah terlebih dahulu. Menebalkan muka dan berjalan menuju panggung. Ke-empatnya dengan lesu menyusul Shikamaru.

Ino, Temari, Hinata serta Sakura hanya saling tertawa disudut lain melihat lelaki-lelaki itu. _Really_, mereka akan menyanyi?

_"Ok, aku akan perkenalkan satu-satu. Dan untuk para perempuan, jangan sampai jatuh cinta yaa.." _Lagi-lagi Jiraya tertawa, diikuti para tamu yang hadir. _"Baiklah kalian bisa lihat, ini Kiba..."_ Ia menepuk punggung Kiba yang memang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Dan dengan terpaksanya lelaki itu tersenyum kaku. _"Lalu dia Gaara, sebelahnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru." _

Suara riuh dari sana langsung terdengar. _"Tenang-tenang semua, mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus hari ini..."_ Suara heboh lagi-lagi terdengar. _" Dan kita sambut mereka.."_

"Cukup lipsing, ok?" Bisik Jiraya sebelum turun dari panggung.

Kelimanya hanya kaku. Saling menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ini bisa dibilang misi paling sulit yang mereka dapat.

_Jiraya brengsek._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Tidak, dia tak ingin memikirkan kejadian memalukan yang baru saja ia dan sahabatnya yang lain alami. _God_, ia benar-benar melakukannya!

Setelah lagu usai ia segera melesak pergi ke kamar mandi. Entah dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Itu tadi cukup manis." Sebuah suara membuatnya menaikan wajah. Dari pantulan cermin ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum dibelakangnya. "Ternyata kau punya bakat lain."

"Diamlah. Dan untuk apa kau berada disini, kau tak bisa membaca tulisan didepan pintu." Naruto meraih beberapa lembar tisu, mengusap wajahnya lalu membuangnya ditempat sampah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu ini kamar mandi laki-laki." Ia bergerak mendekat kearah Naruto. "Kau terlihat keren." katanya lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan dibahas."

Sakura terkikik pelan. Meraih tangan Naruto, mengusap beberapa tetes yang membasahi wajah itu. "Tapi, aku sempat mengambil gambar kalian." Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa renyah. Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam pada gadis itu, tak berlangsung lama kala Sakura merapatkan tubuh pada dirinya yang masih setengah bersandar di wastafel kamar mandi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura dilehernya. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu melingkar dipinggang Sakura. _"What?" _Bisik lelaki itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi sedih kini terlihat darinya. Naruto tak tahu kenapa. Terlihat sekali, sangat jelas.

"Aku tak tahu." Gadis itu berkata lirih, menyentukan dahinya pada kening lelaki itu. "Aku lelah."

Entah apa yang Sakura bicarakan, mengenai apa dan bagaimana. Naruto hanya memandangi gadis itu, mengusap wajah cantik didepannya pelan. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia bukan orang yang bisa menghibur, tak bisa memberi kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ia hanya merangkum wajah gadis itu membawanya dalam ciuman miliknya. Tak seperti hari lalu, kali ini terlalu lembut. Rasa manis bisa Naruto kecap dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau minum _wine_?" Tanya lelaki itu pelan disela sentuhannya. Sakura mengangguk singkat, memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir Naruto. "Kau buruk untuk minuman berakohol." Sebenarnya Naruto bukan bermaksud menggoda, tapi Sakura memang tak bisa disatukan dengan alkohol.

Gadis itu belum sempat membalas ketika suara orang membuka pintu terdengar, buru-buru ia menarik Naruto masuk kedalam satu bilik kamar mandi. Gadis itu menutup pintu cepat dan menutup mulut Naruto membuat lelaki itu melotot karena ulahnya.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang masih menutup bibirnya. "Diamlah." Bisik gadis itu sedikit panik.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang masuk ke tempat ini?" Hembusan nafas ketika Naruto berucap menggelitik lehernya. Gadis itu mencengkram bagian depan tuxedo yang lelaki itu kenakan. Berusaha mempertahankan diri.

"Memang." Katanya pelan. Membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Naruto. Mengambang.

_"Crazy." _Mereka kembali saling memanggut satu sama lain dengan tubuh saling berhimpitan erat. Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana lekuk tubuh Sakura ditubuhnya. Tangan Naruto berpindah meraih tengkuk belakang Sakura, memperdalam ciuman. Membiarkan lidah turut andil dalam permainan.

Sebelah tangan lelaki itu menjelajah tubuh Sakura, sesekali membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan saat ia menyentuh tempat kelemahannya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Memaksa melakukan permainan kasar, membuat suhu tubuh keduanya berubah dratis. Terlalu panas. Sakura tak ingin begitu saja kalah dengan kendali Naruto.

Ia melumat kasar bibir lelaki pirang itu, kadang menjambak rambut pirangnya sebagai pelampiasan. Dan tangan gadis itu mulai nakal merambat kerarah tubuh bagian bawah Naruto, sementara bibir dan lidah mereka masih saling mengulum satu sama lain.

Sedikit menggeram karena sentuhan tiba-tiba Sakura, Naruto semakin menghimpit tubuh gadis itu. Mencoba meladeni permainan kasar yang Sakura tawarkan. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, ia menyentuh setiap tubuh inchi Sakura sesuka hatinya. Membuat gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu berantakan.

Permainan menyenangkan.

"Cukup..." Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura, memutuskan keintiman mereka. _"Not right place." _Katanya masih dengan nada yang berhamburan.

Sakura tertawa pelan dengan wajah merah. Bibirnya nampak bengkak. Ia tengah sibuk membenahi gaunnya.

"Baiklah.." katanya sedikit menggoda.

Naruto merapikan pakaiannya. "Keluarlah. Tunggu dimobil."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, memberi kecupan sekilas dipipi Naruto dan segera keluar disana setelah memastikan keadaan aman.

.

.

.

"Naruto, gawat." Suara Kiba memburu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat menyusul Sakura hanya bisa menatap bingung.

Naruto tak mengerti. Ia menunggu lelaki itu mengatur nafasnya. "Sakura..." Perkataan itu kembali terputus.

"...dia diculik."

Mata birunya melebar. "Apa kau bilang?" Naruto mencengkram kerah pemuda berambut coklat itu reflek, sebelum kemudian datang Gaara untuk menjauhkan Naruto. "Jangan bercanda denganku." Desisnya tajam.

"Benar Naruto, beberapa anak buah ketua tengah mengejarnya. Aku masih menunggu kabar meraka." Gaara menjelaskan. Merasa simpatik pada lelaki pirang itu.

Ini terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kata Naruto tak percaya. Dicengkramanya rambut pirang miliknya dengan kasar. "Tak mungkin."

"Tenang Naruto. Kita akan membantumu, kita temukan Sakura."

Naruto bersumpah dalam hati, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Ia tak akan segan menghancurkan pelakunya.

Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Satu minggu berlalu masih tak ada kabar dari gadis itu. Hingga malam itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke datang kerumahnya. Memberikan satu berkas yang cukup mencengangkan untuknya. Kenyataanya, Sakura telah diculik oleh Akatsuki. Naruto tak tahu seberapa marah dirinya kala itu. Ia hendak pergi mencari mereka, namun sahabatnya telah menahan.

"Terlalu sulit." Itu yang Shikamaru katakan.

Naruto tahu, ia kalut dan cemas. Sakura masih terlalu 'putih' untuk diseret pada kubangan seperti ini. Gadis itu tak pantas menerima semua ini. Dan kini, kembali ia hanya bisa menyalakan diri sendiri. Kembali rapuh karena alasan sama.

Dia tak bisa seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengenakan jaket asal sembari keluar dari lift, tadi Sasuke menelpon menyuruhnya untuk datang ke club. Mengatakan masih ada kemungkinan cara untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dengan terburu, lelaki pirang itu keluar dari pintu apartement. Tanpa sengaja, ketika hendak berbelok menuju tempat parkir ia menabrak seorang wanita berambut biru.

Sempat ia mengatakan maaf pelan dan segera berlalu dari sana, tak menyadari beberapa orang mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Sial." Naruto mengumpat pelan ketika mendapati ban mobil miliknya kempes. Ia mengepalkan tangannya seakan ingin menghantam sesuatu.

Satu tepukan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh, tak sempat membuat antisipasi ketika pelaku memukul tengkuknya membuat tubuh itu ambruk. Pingsan.

_Mungkin benar, Naruto tak pernah memiliki satu tujuan hidup pasti selama ini. Ia hanya bergerak tanpa tahu apa yang paling diinginkannya.  
><em>

_Namun ketika sosok itu hadir dihidupnya, Naruto merasakan hal lain._

_Dia memberi warna dalam hidup kelamnya._

_Memberikan harapan pada pandangannya yang kosong._

_Ia tahu, sosok itu sangat berarti untuknya._

Sulit dan teramat berat ketika ia hendak membuka kedua matanya. Masih dengan pandangan yang mengabur, Naruto memperhatikan dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Satu ruangan kosong. Tak ada apapun.

Tubuhnya terduduk disebuah kursi kayu, tangannya terikat kuat dibelakang sementara mulutnya disumpal menggunakan sebuah kain. Naruto merasakan pening dikepalanya, perutnya yang juga terasa melilit sakit.

_"Dimana aku sekarang?"_

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga tak ingat bagaimana ia sampai ditempat ini. Semuanya terlalu rumit.

Suara pintu terbuka itu membuat Naruto menoleh, mendapati beberapa orang masuk kedalam sana. Dan terakhir seorang berambut merah lembut. Mirip seperti sahabatnya Gaara. Ia tersenyum sembari mendekati Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kawan?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu menyuruh seorang untuk membuka sumpalan dimulutnya. "Brengsek.." ia mengumpat kala bibirnya tak lagi dibungkam.

"Satu kata yang bagus." Lelaki itu memutari kursinya sembari menghisap rokoknya. "Aku senang bisa bertatap langsung denganmu..." Ia mendekat kearah Naruto dan menghembuskan rokoknya tepat diwajah lelaki pirang itu. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menggeram marah, mencoba berontak dari ikatannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tertawa keras. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Pintu disana kembali terbuka, kali ini jelas sekali mata biru itu melebar. Tak mungkin. "Sa-sakura.." Ia beralih menatap lelaki berambut merah. "Sial, apa maksudmu sebenarnya."

Gadis itu menunduk, tak bereaksi apa-apa ketika lelaki berambut merah itu merangkulnya. "Kenalkan dia, Uzumaki. Haruno Sakura. Adik manisku." Naruto menatap tak percaya menginginkan Sakura menatap kearahnya, namun gadis itu masih sama sikapnya.

"Dan aku.."Lelaki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Haruno Sasori. Ketua Akatsuki."

Dan perkataan itu mematahkan hidupnya. Pria didepannya ini? Dia yang telah lama ia cari, sekarang berdiri didepannya, dengan seorang gadis penyemangat hidupnya. Apa ini sebuah permainan drama untuknya?

"Senang mendengar itu?" Sasori tertawa keras. "Bagaimana adiku, permainan kita lancar bukan?"

Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunduk begitu dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ok, ok..aku akan beri waktu kalian untuk bicara. Tenang saja.." Sasori menepuk pelan pundak adikknya. "Gunakan kesempatanmu, _Sister_.." Dan Sasori beserta anak buahnya segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto dalam keheningan mencengkam.

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya diam. Tak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Saku-"

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Gadis itu menghambur kearah Naruto. Berlutut didepan pemuda itu. "Lakukan apa saja. Kau boleh memukulku. Menghajarku. Terserah padamu." Gadis itu telah berisak keras. Menitikan begitu banyak airmata.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Lihat aku." perintahnya. Terpaksa membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepala meski enggan. "Aku tahu, tahu semuanya."

Tentu saja bola mata hijau melebar dengan tak percaya. "Mak-maksudmu?"

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira. Aku telah mnenyelidikimu begitu lama. Tentang keterpaksaanmu."

"Naru-"

"Terlalu lama."

Sakura memeluk pemuda itu erat. Semakin menumpahkan tangisnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Balas lelaki itu.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Sasori berniat membunuhmu." Sakura mengusap wajah Naruto. Menatap prihatin. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara yang ia cintai harus seperti ini.

"Sasori tak sepintar itu. Tenanglah." Naruto berkata pelan. "Kau larilah. Tempat ini akan segera meledak."

Sakura kaku. Benar-benar membatu. "Ap-apa?"

"Cepatlah lari, sejauh kau bisa. Ada beberapa orang yang akan membantumu keluar dari sini."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tid-tidak bisa. Ka-kau.."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tid-tidak..."

"Sakura, kali ini saja.."

Gadis itu tak tahu harus seperti apa, tangisnya semakin deras.

"Aku mencintaimu dan sekarang pergilah." Sakura menutup mulutnya, pernyataan cinta Naruto tak tepat. Jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini ia pati telah menangis bahagia. Namun semua berbeda. "Sakura..."

Mengangguk dengan berat, Sakura mendaratkan satu ciuman dikening pemuda itu. "Ak-aku menunggumu." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura berlari dari ruangan disana. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk balas dendam.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih senapan dari musuh yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Ia bergerak cepat mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Sasori sebelum tempat ini benar-benar hancur seperti yang ia rencanakan.

Beberapa orang bersenjata menghadangnya, dengan gerak cepat Naruto segera melindungi diri saat letupan-letupan itu terdengar. Mengarahkan bidikannya, dengan tepat ia menumbangkan beberapa orang. Naruto berlari cepat mencari tempat lebih aman dilorong itu. Terlalu banyak pintu dan ia tak tahu mana yang harus ia pilih.

"Naruto..." Gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang ia kenali.

"Kau?" Naruto tentu mengenali siapa lelaki dihadapannya ini. Dia pein, mantan anak buah jiraya dan tak ia sangka ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki. "Brengsek."

"Senang sekali melihatmu." Lelaki berambut orange itu tertawa keras. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Ambisius."

"Diamlah kau, bajingan." Geram lelaki pirang itu. Senapannya tertodong pada Pein.

"Jangan terburu-buru." Katanya santai.

"Ka-"

**_Dorrr_**

Satu letupan pistol terdengar begitu memekakan, hingga kemudian tubuh Naruto ambruk ketika satu peluru termuntahkan dan menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang. Seorang wanita berambut biru yang sempat ia tabrak dulu berbuat curang, menebaknya dari belakang. Naruto terlalu menganggap remeh. Dia lengah dalam pertahanannya.

"Kenapa kau tembak Konan, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa padanya?" Naruto bisa mendengar Pein berbicara. Tak begitu jelas. Pandangannya telah mengabur bersamaan dengan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Kesadarannya, detik demi detik mulai menghilang.

_Sakura._

_Tempat yang akan segera meledak._

_Janjinya._

Dan detik itu pandangannya menghitam saat kelopaknya turut menutup. Hingga kesadarannya benar-benar tak bisa diraihnya.

.

.

.

_"Ak-aku menunggumu."_

.

.

.

_"Bisakah sekarang, aku dapatkan keajaiban milikku..."_

_"...Sakura?"_

_._

_._

_._

Wanita muda itu nampak menghela nafas sebelum menggulung baju lengan panjangnya sebatas siku. Mata hijaunya nampak jeli memperhatikan sekitar sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai dasar rumah mewah itu.

Berbagai gambaran ekspresi mewarnai jelas dalam setiap lekuk wajahnya. _"Kemana dia?"_ Ia membatin setengah kesal. Mengurut leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku. Pusing, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Rambut panjang miliknya terikat tinggi keatas, membiarkan beberapa helai terjuntai bebas. Sesaat ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, langkahnya terpaksa tertahan ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Memutar arah ia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sedikit menggerutu karena bel yang semakin jelas terdengar karena sikap tak sabaran sang tamu. Disana, ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia hanya kaku menemukan satu sosok yang tak pernah lepas dari setiap doa yang dipanjatkannya.

Lima tahun.

Itu terlampau lama. Tiap detik, menit, bulan hingga tahun ia selalu berharap sosok itu masih ia bisa lihat raganya. Masih bisa ia peluk tubuhnya meski kadang hatinya meradang karena kemungkinan ia masih mengukir hidup sangatlah tipis. Tak adanya kabar maupun jejak sama sekali membuatnya hanya mampu menatap perih menunggu hingga seorang lain datang menemani ia hingga kini. Namun sekarang dia benar-benar dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan datar namun dengan sorot dari dua bola mata saffir yang berbeda.

"Nar-naruto, bagaimana bisa..?" Tak mampu ia bendung airmata yang sejak tadi bertumpuk dipelupuk matanya sejak pertama kali menatap sosok didepannya. Sakura membungkam mulutnya mencoba meredam tangis.

Sosok itu, Naruto. Berjalan mendekat dan meraih bahu Sakura. Memberi satu dekapan hangat yang begitu wanita itu rindukan. "Aku pulang." bisiknya pelan.

Sakura semakin jatuh terisak dalam pelukan eratnya. "Kau jahat, kenapa kau tak segera kembali?"

"Maafkan aku." Suara Naruto terdengar melembut sekarang, tak sedingin dulu. "Aku harus melakukannya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, saat itu pula jemari Naruto bergerak mengusap airmata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Mata biru itu menatap teduh padanya, sekarang, Sakura bisa mendapati beban itu telah menjauh dari pancaran kilau safirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata itu. Setelah sekian lama, Naruto mengatakan kata-kata krusial sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Naruto yang terlihat semakin dewasa. "Yaa...aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Mamaaa.." Satu teriakan nyaring dan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba kini terasa dikaki jenjang wanita cantik itu. Naruto serempak memandang kearah bawah. Satu balita laki-laki dengan rambut pirang serta mata hijau menawan memadang polos kearah Naruto.

"Dia siapa, Mama?"

Banyak. Begitu banyak cerita untuk keduanya bagi. Untuk mereka _share_ satu sama lain apa saja yang terjadi selama kurun waktu lima tahun tak saling bertatap muka. Namun kini mereka telah bersama, bersatu untuk tak lagi terpisahkan.

.

.

.

_"Bisakah sekarang, aku dapatkan keajaibanku Sakura?" Ketika kesadaran Naruto diambang batasnya, sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar tak cukup lantang ditelinganya sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri._

_Satu ruangan cukup luas yang Naruto yakini adalah sebuah kamar rumah sakit menyambutnya kala dua safirnya kembali tampak setelah beberapa lama tertutup. Ketika ia sengaja menyapukan pandangan, seorang laki-laki bergerak mendekat kearah ranjangnya. _

_"Kau sudah sadar Naruto? Syukurlah."_

_Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas. "Terimakasih, Kankoru."_

_Lelaki itu tertawa pelan. "Tak masalah." Ia lalu mengitari ranjang itu. Mengambil sebuah apel dalam keranjang lalu menggigitnya. "Sorry, aku sedikit terlambat. Beberapa hal penting harus ku urus."_

_Naruto menatap kearah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, menimbulkan angin senantiasa dapat membelai gorden berwarna putih disana. Menerbangkan sesekali. "Kita selesaikan semuanya ketika aku keluar dari sini."_

_Kankoru mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu terburu-buru. Kita bentuk rencana matang-matang dan kita hancurkan organisasi sialan itu. Sampai habis"_

_Tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Jiraya maupun Gaara. Setelah kejadian pertemuan mereka disalah satu gedung. Naruto sering bertemu dengan Kankoru. Satu hal Naruto ketahui, Kakak Gaara itu berpura-pura meninggal agar jaringan akatsuki tak lagi menaruh curiga maupun perhatian padanya juga keluarga yang tertinggal Temari dan Gaara._

_Lelaki itu menaruh dendam akan akatsuki yang telah membuat bisnis Ayahnya bangkrut._

_Memiliki satu misi untuk balas dendam membuat keduanya bersatu. Kali ini tak akan menyerah maupun kalah ditengah jalan._

_"Kankoru..."_

_"Hmm?" Lelaki itu masih mengunyah apel miliknya._

_"Hilangkan jejakku untuk sementara waktu. Dan pastikan, Sakura baik-baik saja."_

_Menepuk pundaknya pelan, lelaki itu menarik senyum. "Tentu saja."_

_**-The End-**_

_**-Terimakasih-**_

Satu cerita yang ku tulis tangan sebelum mengenal fanfic. Sekarang aku ketik ulang dengan memperbaiki pemilihan katanya, penggantian tokoh serta ada sedikit penambahan plot.

Harap maklum kalau terlalu panjang, membosankan, membingungkan dan terasa aneh gak ketulungan. Dan juga genre yang begitu campur aduk.^^


End file.
